


Come Fly With Me

by Badi_otaku



Series: Dean Winchester/Sister Incest [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Sister Incest, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Reader-Insert, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badi_otaku/pseuds/Badi_otaku
Summary: You help Dean relax during a flight.





	

“Did we _really_ have to do this...?” Dean asked, frowning as you settled into your seat. You looked up at him. He was still standing in the middle of the aisle, nervously clutching the seat next to you.

Dean hated flying. You already had to take planes a couple of times in your life, and every time Dean would freak out and spend the whole flight panicking and frantically searching for something to hold on to, usually ending up gripping your forearm tightly and not letting go until the plane landed.

“Dean, we’re crossing the whole country. We have to get there as fast as we can. So yeah, we _really_ have to.” Your father stated, sitting down on the last seat of the row on your left. “Now stop complaining and sit down.” He then ordered sternly.

You smiled at your brother, patting the seat beside you. He scrunched up his nose, writhing a little before reluctantly sitting down.

You all buckled up and waited for the plane to take off. You reached for Dean’s hand, squeezing it lightly in yours as you gave him a sweet smile. Dean gave you a quick smirk before looking ahead again, his eyes widening as he felt the plane start to move slowly.

After about ten minutes, you were allowed to unbuckle and move around. John started going through his journal and a few newspaper, probably to get some more information about the case you were about to work on. He looked relaxed and focused on his task.

Dean, on the other hand, was still panicking. He was breathing heavily and still clutching the armrest of his seat. He closed his eyes in an attempt to forget he was in a plane, to no avail. You chuckled softly when you saw him and stood up to grab the blanket you had stuffed under your seat.

Dean looked at you with big eyes as if you were crazy and you laughed again before sitting down, unfolding the blanket and draping it over the both of you, covering your legs and your waist. You snuggled up to your brother, resting your head on his shoulder and taking his left hand under the blanket to squeeze it gently between your two hands.

“It’s okay, Dean. Just relax.” You said quietly as you felt his jaw clench.

“Easier said than done…” He chuckled nervously.

“I can help you…” You whispered in his ear, sliding your right hand on his thigh and giving him a small kiss on the temple. The thick blanket offered a perfect cover to hide your movements. You took advantage of that and pulled the material all the way up to your neck, slowly moving your hand to your brother’s crotch.

You felt him tense a bit, tightening his jaw even more. “(Y/N)…” He whispered, unsure of what your name meant on his lips right now. Did it mean ‘what the hell do you think you’re doing?’ Did it mean ‘stop’? Or did it mean ‘please don’t stop’?

You were pretty sure it was the third option. You knew Dean had a penchant for this kind of games. The risk of being caught was somehow very arousing to the both of you.

You had played this game for years now. Trying not to get caught by people when you were in public, or simply not to get caught by your father. Because you couldn’t imagine what would happen if he knew what you and your brother really did when you were cuddling.

But until now, it seemed like John never noticed a thing. He didn’t notice the hungry looks, the lingering touches. To his eyes, you were just a sister and his big brother who got a bit closer since their brother left.

You quickly looked at your father from the corner of your eye, he was still deep in his work. You looked back at Dean again, stroking lightly the growing bulge between his legs. You saw him close his eyes, letting out a deep breath though his nose.

Your head rested on his shoulder again as your hand stroked along his length through his jeans. You felt his jaw clench when your unbuckled his belt, trying to be as silent as possible. You looked down to make sure your movements were hidden.

When your concerns were eased, you slowly unzipped your brother’s pants and tugged at the hem of his boxers, freeing his hard dick from the confines of the tight material. He let out a relieved sigh. You smiled slightly, wrapping your delicate hand around his hot, hard shaft.

You looked down again, you were still hidden. When you looked up, you made eye contact with another passenger. The man gave a friendly smile and you smiled back, blinking innocently.

When the guy looked away, you started moving your hand up and down Dean’s cock. You gave him a series of small kisses on the neck, right below his ear, as your felt his jaw muscles flex and relax repeatedly.

“(Y/N)…” He whispered, trying to be as silent as possible when moaning your name. Thankfully, his voice was covered by the constant ramble of the aircraft. You smirked slightly, lifting your head a little to whisper in his ear.

“Dean.” You moaned softly. His cock twitched in your hand. He opened his eyes and turned his head to look at you in the eyes. You stared at him, your hand still stroking him at a quick pace. Your thumb brushed the tip of his length a few times, smearing the sticky fluid that beaded on the skin.

Your other hand stroked his balls gently, squeezing lightly from time to time. You were touching him in all the right places, with the right pressure. You knew by heart how your brother’s body worked. And you knew you were the only one able to make him feel good, _really_ good.

You bit your bottom lip gently, still staring at your brother’s green eyes before he closed in, gently pressing his cheek against yours, slowly closing his eyes and nuzzling the shell of your ear.

A small smile curled at the corner of your lips as you felt his erratic, warm breath roll on the skin of your neck. He was getting really close, you could feel him throb in your hands.

“(Y/N).” He groaned your name again as you quickly pulled your left hand away to grab a tissue paper from your back pocket. You kept on stroking him with your right hand, moaning softly in his ear, pressing your legs together to try and ease the ache in your crotch.

Dean let out a muffled groan when he tipped over the edge, spilling his hot seed in the tissue paper. He tried to catch his breath as best as he could as he came down from his high, planting small kisses on your cheek and temple.

After wiping him clean, you tucked away the tissue and refastened your brother’s pants discreetly. He leaned back in his seat, letting out a relieved sigh.

“See? It wasn’t that hard…” You whispered, laying your head on his shoulder again and pulling the blanket up to your chin as he wrapped an arm around your waist to hold you close. You took his other hand, entwining your fingers together as he kissed your forehead one last time before you both fell in a deep sleep.

John looked up from his journal for a second, noticing his children, both asleep beside him. You were nestled against your brother, tucked under that warm blanket. You both looked peaceful and happy. John smiled tenderly at the sight before looking down at his notes again, refocusing on his work.


End file.
